


Your Eyes are Liquor, Your Body is Gold

by hidetheteaspoons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, post COG, thestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/hidetheteaspoons
Summary: After the events of Paris, Newt leaves his group to investigate a lead in Rio de Janeiro. In his absence, Theseus and Tina grow closer, mourning the loss of their loved ones. Following a visit to Dumbledore and the sight of a memory-provoking creature, Tina and Theseus head to the Leaky Cauldron for night of hard liquor and subtle flirting. Everything comes to a head when the couple uses alcohol and each other to forget...just for a little while. Could their relationship lead to something more than just one night together?





	1. You Understand the Good and Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! If you're here, I hope you will find this story interesting. I've been thinking about "Thestina" (Theseus + Tina) a lot lately and finally just had to write them to get it out of my system. This story takes place post-COG. There are three chapters that have been written and they will be posted every other day (Friday, Sunday, Tuesday). The final chapter contains pure Theseus + Tina smut, so if you're not into that, please skip. As a final warning: THIS IS NOT A NEWTINA FIC, so if that's what you're hoping for...you won't find it here unfortunately. Please leave a comment and let me know if you enjoy or don't enjoy this pairing and why!
> 
> HUGE THANKS to @mysteriousphoenix for beta-ing this story! You're the best!

Theseus had never experienced the death of a loved one prior to the events that occurred at Père Lachaise. Being in his line of work, death was inevitable. He had lost many amazing Aurors on raids that never should have turned violent. He had attended enough funerals to last a lifetime. As head Auror at the Ministry of Magic, it was his obligation to attend the services of those on his team. He was the glue that held the Aurors together and served as an example to the witches and wizards that chose to potentially give their lives to protect all magic-kind. It was the least he could do to show his appreciation for those who did sacrifice themselves. 

In the weeks following the loss of his fiancée, Leta Lestrange, one particular witch had become invaluable to Theseus. Tina Goldstein, an American Auror, and friend of his brother, Newt Scamander, had selflessly offered her services as Theseus attempted to get back on his feet. When he was barely able to hold himself together, she’d stepped in to assist his team and keep things running smoothly at the Ministry, all without the expectation of being paid. With everything that had happened, Tina had decided to remain in London until she was able to be reunited with her sister. She worked tirelessly with Theseus and his team, along with Newt and Dumbledore. She had attended Leta’s funeral, along with the others, and had been a calming presence within the Auror office. 

As thanks for her help, Theseus had pooled funds from the Ministry in order to provide Tina with a place to stay. He’d rented a room for her at The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. It was nothing fancy, but it was a roof over her head, a warm bed, and food when needed. He had also offered a room to the man who would have been his estranged brother-in-law, Yusef Kama. Fortunately for him, Kama was a nomad and grew restless in one place for too long. He’d left town after only a few days. The rest of their party, Jacob Kowalski and the young Maledictus, Nagini, were guests of Newt. Jacob had preferred to stay with his good friend, while Newt wanted to keep care for the Maledictus should she need any assistance with her transitions. That left Tina the only one needing lodgings, so it was only sensible that he be the one assist her with finding a place to stay, especially since she had offered her services to the Ministry. 

Despite hosting his friends at his flat, Newt did not remain in London for long. Once Jacob and Nagini had settled into a predictable routine, Newt was recruited by Albus Dumbledore to investigate a lead that could help destroy Gellert Grindelwald’s blood pact in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Three weeks after fighting Grindelwald himself, Newt had left in the middle of the night, without so much as a ‘goodbye’ to his family and friends. He’d left his assistant, Bunty, a note to care for his creatures and his friends. He’d sent Theseus an owl with a coded message to inform him of his plans. Within the message, he’d included requests for Theseus to take care of himself, and to make sure that Tina took care of herself too. Newt was expected to be gone for at least three months to follow his lead and explore the magical beasts of South America. This was what Newt had always done, even as children. When life became complicated, Newt retreated into his comfort zone: his creatures. The day he received Newt’s letter, Theseus simply shook his head and dropped it in the roaring fireplace. Based on what he knew of his brother, it would be a long time before Newt returned. 

The weeks dragged into months and Theseus slowly began to heal with the help of his work and his new-found friends. There were moments when he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think of anything but her. Then there were days when he couldn’t even remember her face or her voice. It seemed that those days were occurring more and more frequently. On the days he couldn’t function, Tina had become a grounding force in both his personal and professional life. She urged him to take days off as he needed them, went with him to put flowers on Leta’s grave, and managed larger issues that arose at work. 

Tina Goldstein’s entire life had been uprooted. She left her home, her job, her country, and her entire life, all to protect a boy she barely knew. Now, her sister was gone and there was nothing left for her back in America. On top of it all, she was once again separated from the man she thought she could love, shortly after being reunited with him. Theseus knew that she was a dedicated witch, but it wasn’t until he saw her in action at the Ministry that this observation was confirmed. Despite not even being a paid employee at the Ministry, or a resident of London, she insisted upon changes within the Auror department, which began with hiring more women, offering raises to junior Aurors, and establishing a code of conduct. There was no one he trusted with his team more than Tina during those first few months after the death of Leta. 

One late winter afternoon, the pair headed to Hogwarts to visit with Professor Albus Dumbledore. Theseus hadn’t seen him in person since that day on the bridge to the school when his brother had revealed the blood pact. Neither he nor Tina had spent much time at the school the last time they were here, so Theseus had arranged for their portkey to place them just outside of the Forbidden Forest. He had always loved the grounds and figured that Tina might enjoy the walk up to the school as well. They passed several small sheds, a hut with smoke coming from the chimney, a large garden, and a grove of trees. Stopping along the grove, Tina gently placed her hand on Theseus’ arm to get his attention. He looked where her gaze was directed as she whispered, “Please tell me you see that?”

“See what?” he asked curiously. 

“Right there, in the trees,” she responded, pointing. 

Theseus squinted his eyes until he saw it - a tall, dark figure moving through the trees. 

“It’s probably just a horse.”

“No…” she countered. “It’s too...bony...and are those, wings?” 

Sure enough, Theseus felt them before he heard them. The creature had spread its wings and released a gust of air as its long, bony appendages flapped in the wind. 

“Looks like something out of Newt’s bloody book,” he muttered, low enough to where Tina could still hear him. 

“Could it be?” she responded, apprehensively taking a step into the shade of the trees in search of the tall creature. Tina followed the sounds of snorting and stamping and peeked around the side of a large wandwood tree. She passed by the chattering Bowtruckles within the tree and was greeted by the dark creature. 

“Hello, you,” she whispered, terrified, but feeling strangely brave in the presence of this magnificent beast. 

Theseus trailed not far behind her and stopped in his tracks. He gazed up at the creature, which was not one that he’d seen before. The creature continued to stamp and made low groaning sounds, as if it were in pain. It appeared to be calling to its fellow creatures. Within a few seconds, five more of the winged horses of varying sizes appeared from behind the trees. 

While the male Auror was frozen in what he wasn’t sure was fear or wonderment, Tina inched closer towards the original creature that had caught their attention. She reached out a hand towards its face. “Shhh, it’s okay love,” as the dark beast grew fearful. It calmed under her soft voice and friendly demeanor. The creature ever so slightly nudged Tina’s hand and pressed its face against her outspread palm. She smiled, her breath caught in her throat. She turned her head slightly over her shoulder to look at Theseus, her deep brown eyes alight with wonder. “Aren’t they magnificent, Thes?”

No longer looking at the horses, but at his friend, he nodded vigorously in agreement and commented in response: “They are…”

“Have you seen them before?” she asked. “I don’t remember them from Newt’s book.”

“Nor do I. I’ve never seen them until today.” 

Tina returned her gaze to the creature and silently admired it for a few moments. 

“Come, Tina, we don’t want to keep Dumbledore waiting.” 

Dumbledore was a key player in their fight against Gellert Grindelwald. He had been keeping tabs on the dark wizard and his whereabouts. Tina and Theseus were itching for an update on both Grindelwald and Newt. 

After meeting with Dumbledore for over an hour, with little more information than they arrived with, the Aurors rose to leave and make their way back to London. Before exiting the professor’s office, Tina turned to him and spoke: “Mr. Dumbledore, what are those creatures in the grove of trees not far from the forest? The tall, black, horse-looking ones?”

“Those are Thestrals my dear Ms. Goldstein.” 

“Are wizarding schools always in the habit of keeping creatures such as those on their grounds?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. We use them to pull the carriages to the school when the new students arrive at the beginning of the year. Theseus here likely remembers seeing them during his first year, don’t you?” he asked, turning to the Auror.

“I...I don’t remember anything pulling the carriages at all. I always just assumed they were enchanted,” Theseus responded in surprise.

“Not in the slightest. They do not make their presence known unless someone has experienced death; specifically, the death of a loved one. They say that once death comes, you are able to see the horses - Thestrals - without difficulty. Until this time, they are invisible to the naked eye. Theseus, I suppose the loss of -”

“_Don’t_ say her name,” Theseus bit back at his former teacher.

“_Theseus_,” Tina whispered in a scolding tone. “He’s only answering my question.”

“I’m sorry, I just...don’t want to hear about it.”

Frustrated, Tina glared at Theseus and returned her attention to Dumbledore. “Thank you for meeting with us. We’ll be in touch if anything of importance comes up.”

“As will I,” the professor responded, nodding. 

Theseus and Tina made their way back across the grounds in silence, walking side-by-side. After a few moments, they ended up back at the herd of mysterious Thestrals. They stared at the creatures, never once looking at each other until Theseus broke the silence: “Who was it?”

A brief look of confusion flashed across her eyes before she looked over at him. He was staring straight ahead, never removing his eyes from the Thestrals. But she saw it, his eyes were watery, threatening to spill over at any moment. She then understood his question. 

“My mother and father,” Tina replied sadly.

Theseus turned his head to look at her, a moment of silence passed between them. 

“I’m sorry, Tina.” 

She quickly swiped at her eyes, giving him a small smile. “Thank you, but it’s been a long time, and I’ve made peace with it,” she responded. “Listen, Theseus, I’m sorry about what happened back there with Dumbledore...I...it’s not my place to tell you how or when to grieve. I hope you can forgive me,” she said, apologetically.

“It’s already been forgiven, think nothing of it,” Theseus replied. “Truthfully, I probably needed a good talking-to. It was...a wake-up call of sorts.” 

At this, Tina smiled and gave one last look into the trees before resuming the path towards their return portkey to London.

As they walked, their conversation steadily resumed and turned towards the topic of the younger Scamander brother. 

“Do you think he’s okay?” Tina asked, looking at the man beside her.

“I hope so.” _A beat._ “Do you miss him?”

“I...I suppose so. But...it’s complicated with him. You know how he is.”

“I do, all too well,” Theseus responded, laughing quietly.

“Anyway, he’s left for Mercy knows how long and I’m here, so I might as well make the best of things. Besides, I have priorities here that don’t involve traipsing around a jungle looking for magical beasts.” 

“Priorities?”

“You know,” she insisted, “Finding Queenie, keeping an eye on Jacob and Nagini, tracking Grindelwald…” she hesitated, “...and you of course.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you Theseus,” said Tina, nodding. “You were in a bad place after Paris, understandably so. We were all worried about you, Newt most of all. He couldn’t stand seeing you like that. He asked me to look after you.”

“That’s funny because he asked the same thing of me, for you...” Theseus trailed.

“Hm, he has a strange way of bringing people together, doesn’t he?” she asked, smiling.

“He does indeed,” Theseus agreed.

Upon approaching their portkey, a rusty shovel, Theseus glanced at his pocket watch. “Ah, right on time. Shall we?”

She nodded, grasping onto his arm as he placed his foot on the shovel. After a brief moment of swirling, spinning, and turning, the pair landed safely in front of the British Ministry of Magic. 

The sun was setting and the workday was nearly over. Tina was eager to get back to the Leaky Cauldron and unwind, but Theseus had other plans. 

“I could use a drink,” he said with a mischievous smile. “Care if I see you home?”


	2. We Tried to Forget It, But We Just Couldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and Tina share a few drinks and try to forget their circumstances, if only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is chapter two! Thanks to everyone who has commented and been so encouraging with this story, you all are the best! This is a little interlude filled with humor, drinking, and sexual tension. I'll see you all on Tuesday for the conclusion of the story! 
> 
> As always, big thanks to @mysteriousphoenix for being my beta!

_“I could use a drink,” he said with a mischievous smile. “Care if I see you home?”_

After careful consideration, she assented. “Alright, that’s fine with me.” 

Theseus offered her the crook of his arm to hold onto and she took it obligingly. Once again, they swirled into nothingness, this time apparating straight to Diagon Alley. 

The paired entered the dark establishment and were immediately greeted by Tom, the owner and bartender of the Leaky Cauldron. 

“Hullo, Tom,” Theseus greeted the man upon approaching the bar. 

“‘Ello, Thesus,” he greeted the Auror, with a wide smile, “Ms. Goldstein,” he nodded towards Tina.

“Please, Tom, for the last time, it’s Tina.” 

“Aye-aye, Ms. Goldstein,” he responded cheekily, winking at Theseus. 

“What’ll it be for ya tonight, my friend?” 

“Your best Firewhiskey please, Tom.”

“Comin’ right up. For the lady?” he asked, turning to Tina.

“Oh, nothing for me,” she responded, shaking her head. “I’m going to turn in for the night.” 

She turned to her companion: “Good night, Theseus,” she stated before turning towards the stairs.

Theseus held up two fingers to Tom before calling to her, “Tina.”

The witch stopped where she was and turned to face Theseus, who was grinning at her with that lopsided Scamander brother half-smile.

“Sit and have a drink with me. One drink. Please? 

She started to shake her head, “I don’t think -”

“Sit.” He nodded to the barstool beside him.

Sighing, Tina knew she was fighting a losing battle and returned to the bar. “I will have ONE drink, Theseus. No more.” 

“Alright,” he agreed, nodding. 

“I'm serious.”

“Oh, believe me, I know you are. But I think you'll find that Tom will take a little more convincing.”

She smiled at Tom who passed her a glass of Firewhiskey. 

Raising her glass, Tina _clinked_ hers with Theseus’ and took a large swig. The amber liquid burned down her throat and left a pleasing tingling sensation in her belly. _‘Liquid fire’_ she thought, forcing back another gulp and wincing at the strength of it. She braced a hand against the bar and bit back a third sip. 

Theseus watched her amusedly, throwing back sip after sip of alcohol. A slow, crimson flush appeared on her face and her eyes sparkled with anticipation of the strong drink. 

“Ever had Firewhiskey before, Tina?” 

She shook her head. 

He chuckled. “You're supposed to sip it slowly, not gulp it like a Mooncalf.”

She laughed at the comparison and firmly placed her glass on the counter. 

“S’alright,” She slurred slightly. “I'll learn one of these days.”

“What the bloody hell does that mean?” He asked, much more alert and engaged. 

“It means that I'm a complete lightweight and can't be trusted with more than one drink in me.” Little did Tina know that this was the exact opposite of how things were going to go that evening. 

“That sounds like a challenge, Goldstein,” he said, grinning.

After their initial glass of Firewhiskey, Tina grew more comfortable and settled into a playful banter with Tom and Theseus. They talked about their respective wizarding schools, sporting events, and work. Tina learned that Theseus had been exactly what she’d expected of him while in school at Hogwarts: Prefect, Head Boy, and Quidditch team captain. He was popular, talented, and intelligent and would have made an equal rival had they attended the same school. It didn’t hurt his image that he was also a highly decorated and respected war veteran. 

On the other hand, Tina was not at all what Theseus considered when he thought of her as a teenager. She described herself as quiet and distant following the death of her parents at a young age. She had been forced to grow up very quickly, too quickly, and as a result, had little time for herself. Tina had quietly excelled at Ilvermorny, passing her tests with high marks and gaining early acceptance into an Auror training program in America. Some of these traits were still prevalent in her today; however, like most adults, it seemed that she had changed drastically from the person she used to be. Tina didn’t let her past define her future. She was obstinate, caring, determined, passionate, and sometimes highly frustrating. But that’s what Theseus liked about Tina. She was a puzzle, a challenge, and his equal, all in one. 

Theseus was pulled away from his thoughts by a warm hand gently brushing his right arm. “Sorry...I’m going to my room. Do you need anything before I go? I can close out with Tom?”

The Auror closed his eyes and shook his head. Tina patted a hand on his arm and turned to head towards the stairs. She was stopped momentarily by the feel of a hand within her own. 

Tina paused, still facing the direction of her room. She barely heard his whisper behind her.

“Porpentina…” he pleaded huskily, grasping her hand tighter. He pulled gently and she turned around to face him. She saw his icy blue eyes warm under the reflection of the fireplace across the room. 

Small goosebumps raised on her arms and she shivered slightly at the sound of her full name on his lips. “Theseus…I…” her nervous voice broke the moment between them and he dropped her hand. It felt cold when he removed it from her grasp. 

He laughed nervously and brought a hand to cover his forehead in embarrassment. The moment was gone. _Or was it?_ “I-I’m sorry Tina,” he responded nervously. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

“I do,” she whispered softly. “You don’t want to be alone.” 

_‘Merlin she’s an observant witch.’_ he thought. 

“Go on, you can ask,” she encouraged, smiling.

“I just...I need to forget for a little while. Will you stay?” he requested, giving her yet another signature Scamander half-smile.

The events of the day had drained him. Seeing the Thestrals for the first time, meeting with Dumbledore, being reminded of Leta. It was as if no matter where he turned, the shadow of his dead fiance hung over him. He couldn’t escape her. But with Tina by his side, the weight of the past was slightly less heavy. He could breathe, think, and see the world more clearly with her around. He had begun to appreciate life again in the last six months.

She nodded and returned to his side as he ordered another round of drinks for the two of them. This time, an American specialty: lobe-blasters.

“Are you sure you know what you're getting into with these?” Tina asked coyly, quirking her eyebrows. “They will absolutely make you forget. You will quite possibly take leave of your senses.”

Theseus laughed heartily, “That's exactly what I was hoping for. I wouldn't expect anything less from the term ‘lobe-blaster.’” 

Tina turned away smiling, shaking her head slightly. “It's your death, Scamander.”

“Yours too, I presume. Drink up, Goldstein. When I asked you to stay, it wasn't to sit there and look pretty.”

They both blushed at the implication. Theseus felt emboldened by the alcohol roaring through his veins. A scarlet flush continued to paint Tina's cheeks, whether it was from the alcohol or embarrassment at his forwardness, he didn't care. She looked all the more lovely with a pink tinge to her porcelain skin.

Theseus tilted his glass towards hers and _clinked_ them together. “Cheers,” he said before downing the foreign drink. He choked a bit as the alcohol burned its way down his throat, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation. The bite of the liquor caused him to grit his teeth and shake his head as he slammed his glass down on the counter. 

Curiously, he turned his gaze to Tina, who was still holding her drink. She watched him, her dark eyes never moving from his face. “Cheers to what?” she finally asked, after a few moments had passed between them. 

Theseus shook his head. He didn’t have any answers. “Whatever the bloody hell we want. The past, the future, the present…”

“The present,” she repeated his words, savoring how they felt on her tongue. The next feeling was like acid, hot and burning, lighting a fire in her chest. She too downed her drink without a second thought and placed the glass on the counter.

“Another?” Theseus pressed, eyeing Tom at the end of the bar.

“I really shouldn’t...I know for a fact that this one is going to do me in.”

“I still remember, Tina. You agreed to help me forget.”

“Fuck me,” Tina playfully retorted. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“Is that an invitation, Goldstein?”

“S-sorry?”

“Nevermind...I’m no longer in control of my thoughts.”

“Hadn’t noticed,” she joked, sarcastically.

Theseus caught Tom’s eye and ordered the next round. And so the night continued, round after round after round. The pair tossed back gin, brandy, and rum until they were giddy with delight, reveling in each other’s company and the playful back-and-forth interactions that had built to capacity the entire night. Though they were happily tipsy, Tina remained in control of her faculties. It was both a gift and a curse to be an Auror, to never be able to fully enjoy a night out. While her mind was swimming slightly, she remained hyper-aware of their surroundings, and even more aware that the night was about to come to an end, though she wasn’t quite sure she was ready for that.

“Last call,” Tom yelled out to the bar. Theseus wrapped up with him and closed their tab. “My treat,” he turned to Tina when she reached into her coat pocket. “My idea after all.” 

After they’d settled their bill, Theseus and Tina lingered by the bar for a few moments, not quite ready to say their goodbyes. “Well, I should get going,” he informed her, somewhat regretfully. “Goodnight, Tina. Thank you for being there for me.” Theseus squeezed her shoulder gently and she sank into his touch, her eyes closing and something fluttering deep within her belly. His smell, his eyes, his smile. Everything about him was igniting sparks within her, threatening to spontaneously combust if she were to let him walk out of the bar.

With one last look, he turned away and headed towards the door to the Leaky Cauldron. Before his outstretched hand could reach the doorknob, a soft voice called out to him. 

“Theseus.”

Looking at the door, Theseus lowered his head and smiled knowingly to himself. His face returned to a neutral expression and he turned to face Tina. She was beautiful. Her cheeks looked soft and warm, her fringe sticking slightly to her forehead, and her eyes blown wide with - what? Possibly the same feelings that were within his heart. Hope? Loneliness? Curiosity?

His eyes met hers and she stumbled backward slightly. It was her turn to offer a mischievous smile. “Fancy a nightcap?”


	3. I Can't Let You Go, Your Handprint's on My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Theseus come together in their grief and confusion and cling to the one thing that feels real: each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much left to say, but here is the moment you've all been waiting for (I assume). I enjoyed writing this story and exploring this new and interesting pairing. Please let me know if you'd like to see more Thestina in the future?!
> 
> Final big THANK YOU to @mysteriousphoenix for beta-ing this beast of a story and catching all my comma errors (lol)...you're a gem!

_His eyes met hers and she stumbled backward slightly. It was her turn to offer a mischievous smile. “Fancy a nightcap?”_

He broke into a grin and nodded slightly, thinking of nothing but the way her voice lowered when she said his name. 

Tina turned to lead him to her room, which was up the main flight of stairs and the last door on the right. Tina nervously fumbled with her room key in the low glow of the hallway lamplight. 

“Shall I?” he asked, his hands surprisingly more steady than hers.

“Please,” she responded, looking up at him. 

He gently took the brass key from her and deftly opened the door with ease. It swung open and Tina quickly found the bedside lamp which cast a small light over the hazy room. Theseus had already removed his coat as Tina picked up a bottle of wine from the small wooden table in the corner of the room. 

“Sometimes Tom will share things that aren’t selling well. This Elderflower wine is surprisingly good, so I’m not sure why--”

“Tina.” 

She ignored him. She couldn’t look at him, couldn’t give in. What had she done? Inviting her friend, a widower of only six months, up to her room for - what? A nightcap? Potentially more? Tina would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about more with Theseus, especially after all they’d been through together since Paris. With Newt leaving unexpectedly, they’d had no one to turn to but each other. It was only natural that they would support each other...as friends...or so Tina thought. She continued to ramble in order to ignore the potential events that were about to take place. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t clean up, I wasn’t expecting company tonight. I truly never have company. In fact, it’s been pretty lonely up here, but when I”m--”

_“Tina,”_ he stressed again, cutting her off quickly. 

She looked away, not wanting to fall for another Scamander man. Not wanting the pain of losing him to the ghost of his fiance, or to the regret that they might face in the morning. 

“Theseus, I don’t think we should--”

“Tina,” he whispered, his voice hoarse and ragged, low and raspy. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Like a gravitational pull, his hand rose slowly to caress her cheek. His palm spread across the right side of her face, along her chin and neck, with his thumb brushing her soft cheek. She temporarily lost all function when he touched her. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. After a moment, her eyes fluttered open and she found him looking at her. Giving in, she met his ocean-colored eyes. She could drown in them. She _would_ drown in them.

“Why did you invite me up here tonight?” he asked, straightforwardly. 

“I...I wanted what you wanted.”

“Which was?” he pressed.

“Which is...to...to forget.”

“And how can I help you forget?”

Tina’s voice broke and she couldn’t believe the words that crossed her lips. “Fuck me, Mr. Scamander. That’s an invitation.” 

Any resolve that Theseus thought he would have was forgotten when she quietly uttered those two perfect phrases. He took her whole face in his hands and brought his mouth to hers, quickly, yet firmly. She melted against him as his arms reached under hers and pulled her close. Months of tension, anger, and sadness were mixed into their kiss as it became more and more passionate. Those former feelings fell away in only a few short moments 

Tina deepened the kiss as she parted her lips slightly, allowing him to explore her in a way no man had ever done before. Her hands raked through his short auburn hair as his tongue flicked over her lips and around her mouth, tasting her, feeling her, appreciating her. She tasted like cinnamon and gin, which was not an unpleasant combination. She moaned slightly as he pulled her flush against him, her arms rising to his neck and her feet raising slightly off the ground. 

She laughed, breaking the kiss and squirming to be put back on solid ground. He smiled against her cheek and gently placed her feet back on the floor. As much as she wanted to discuss what all of this would mean for their relationship, what she wanted more was his lips back on hers. 

Before they could resume their activities, Theseus slowly unzipped her long Auror coat and slid it over her shoulders, revealing a stylish white blouse and dark pants that accentuated her long legs. He motioned for her to turn around and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hair. He hummed against her, leaning around to kiss her cheek. 

She fell against his lanky body, feeling every part of him. Though fully clothed, Theseus grabbed hold of Tina’s hips and pulled her to him, bringing her attention to his growing hardness. He turned her to face him and searched her eyes, silently requesting permission for further exploration between the two of them. She nodded and he once again swept her up into his arms. The room was spinning and they were already lost in each other. A particularly strong push from Tina found Theseus being pressed up against the door to her room. She reached up to undo the first few buttons of his dress shirt while he grazed the base of her neck with his teeth. He let out a low groan as she peppered a line of quick kisses against his jawline and down into the crook of his neck. 

He bit back a much louder moan when she sank her teeth into the soft tissue just above his collar bone. _“Tinaaa,”_ he hissed in a pleasant tone of voice. Tina purred and continued her ministrations. Before she could undo more of his shirt buttons, Theseus grasped her hand and pulled it away from him, but threaded his fingers with hers. Slowly, he pushed her off of him and turned them both around so their positions were reversed. With Tina against the door, he had so much more access to her...to _all_ of her. 

He deftly slid his hand to the hem of her blouse and tugged, whining deeply when it didn’t come loose fast enough for him to ravish her. Tina quickly undid the strand of buttons to reveal her lovely undergarments. Theseus sucked in a breath against his teeth when he saw her in a white satin brassiere lined with black lace trim. They would surely be his undoing. His hand rose to the strap at her shoulder, which he fingered and admired, eagerly awaiting the sight that lie beneath them. He placed a palm behind her neck and pulled her close to him. He felt her breath hitch as he whispered in her ear, “May I undress you, Tina?” 

_“Please,”_ she gasped, leaning her pelvis into his, feeling him against her. She enjoyed making him wince with want and she wiggled against him ever so slightly. She giggled quietly as he let out a frustrated hiss.

_“Minx,”_ he whispered harshly, reaching to push her shoulder straps down. Goosebumps formed on her skin as he slid the straps over her arms, gaining access to her shoulders and her chest. Ever so gently, he reached around her to unhook the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to her feet. 

She was perfect. He immediately gravitated towards her breasts, like a moth to a flame. He lowered his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue sucking, swirling, and flicking elicited a chorus of moans from her. He felt himself harden even more at the sound of her pleasure.

Tina threaded her hands through Theseus’ short curly hair as he caressed and fondled her. He grasped and squeezed, rolling her nipple between his skilled fingertips. After an eternity, she pulled his face up to her and met his mouth with her own. Her tongue boldly found its way over his lips, sliding wet and hot against his, gently biting and urging soft moans from deep within his throat

Theseus placed a hand firmly on her cheek and pulled away, a whine of protest escaping from her as he did so. He chuckled amusedly when he saw that her pupils were blown wide with lust. 

“You’re wearing entirely too many layers,” she complained, tugging at his shirt. 

“That’s precisely why I stopped,” he whispered devilishly in her ear. 

Never removing his gaze from hers, he removed his shirt and slowly began to undo the fastening on his trousers. Tina’s eyes shamelessly traveled down his body, beginning at his chiseled face, moving downwards to his strong chest and muscled core, all the way to his hips and the low-slung pants that decorated them. She glimpsed his undergarments and subtly appreciated the rather generous bulge that rested beneath them. 

A slow hand reached towards the waistband of his pants in order to pull him closer, but Theseus’ gravelly voice broke her concentration. “Your turn, Tina.” It wasn’t a question.

She shivered at the gentle, yet commanding tone held within his words. Tina quickly freed herself from her slacks and dropped them to the floor without a thought. All she knew was that she wanted to _feel_ him. Her hand reached down to grasp the part of him that desired her the most. She cupped him through his pants and he groaned, his forehead falling to her shoulder. 

He savored the warmth of her hand around him and was sorry when she removed it. With her slacks no longer being an obstacle, Theseus pulled back and looked at her with longing, admiring the lower portion of her lingerie, also silky and white in color. Unsure of whether he wanted to divulge the front or back of her, he let his hands do the deciding. They ultimately wound their way around her to grasp her ass, small and supple, it fit perfectly in his hands. With his opposite hand he reached for her leg, pulling her thigh slightly upwards. Without a word, she understood his intention and wrapped her long leg around his hip. It was amazing how in-tune her body was with his. 

It was all too long before their kisses grew more frantic and their hands were prone to frenzied wandering across backs and shoulders and chests. Somewhere in the fray, Theseus had lost his trousers and was damn near ready to lose himself in her. Raising the second leg to meet the other, Tina found herself straddling Theseus Scamander as he pushed her against the door. Both of his hands cupped the curve of her rear, fingers outstretched, grasping her for support. Tina could feel his hardness between her legs, through their underwear. She could already tell that she was going to be a sopping wet mess before she had even reached completion. 

For a short time, Theseus pressed her against the door, grinding himself against her, searching for the friction they both desired. Tina's fingers caressed his scalp, eliciting a guttural growl from him. He couldn't bear it much longer...he had to have her. 

“Bed,” he muttered, in between their sloppy kisses. She nodded against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding tightly to him, Tina braced for movement and in the next moment, Theseus brought her to the bed and gently laid her down across it, her legs still locked around him. 

Tina loosened her grip from around him as he knelt down on the floor beside the bed. She looked down her body, between the valley of her breasts with their erect nipples, past the hem of her lingerie. There, she found him suckling the inside of her thighs and pressing a line of small kisses that led to the part of her that ached to take him whole.

Slowly and seductively, Theseus reached for the hem of her underwear and slid them down her thighs, past her knees, and over her feet to reveal a mass of dark curls just below her flat, smooth belly. Tina sucked in a breath of anticipation that wavered in her chest as he wrapped his arms under her thighs in an effort to pull her closer to him. Of all the things, she never expected him to do this, to want her this intimately. 

“Theseus I -,” she began to protest, but it was too late. Before she could complete her sentence, he had his mouth on her, tongue flicking the most sensitive part of her. She was so wet for him and tasted unbelievably sweet, just as he’d imagined. Tina's fingers immediately gravitated towards the only part of him she could reach: his hair. She pulled hard as his tongue swept over her folds brilliantly, occasionally caressing the small nub between them, causing her to moan in bliss. 

After a few moments, he paused to look at her. He greatly admired the sight that lie before him. Tina’s head leaned back against the pillow, her eyes closed, her mouth in a perfect circle. The most beautiful face he had ever seen. When Tina realized that Theseus had stopped his ministrations, she opened her eyes and looked down at him, appreciating his messy, combed-through hair, his steely blue eyes, and his smile that was slick with her own wetness. He once again buried his face against her, smelling her essence, breathing her in. He never wanted to forget this moment, her smell, or her taste. 

Theseus pushed himself up and over her, bringing his face to hers. He paused before nuzzling his nose against hers, drawing her in for a deep kiss. At first, she squirmed against it, uncomfortable with tasting herself on his lips. But as he continued to press against her, she reveled in the taste of him, the feel of his manhood against her thigh, and the tingling sensation she felt at her core. Their kisses grew languid, but they never broke contact with one another. The wait was becoming more and more unbearable by the second. Theseus raised himself to his elbows, hovering above her, looking down at her in anticipation. Her hands traveled to the waistband of his undershorts, one of them slowly dipping below the band and sliding against his groin. He groaned as she held him fully, skin-to-skin, hand-to-shaft. If she let go now, he wasn’t entirely sure he could hold himself together. Theseus’ attempts to bite back his groans were pointless as she firmly wrapped her fingers around his hard member, gliding her fist in an upward and downward motion. 

Tina gasped at the feel of him, hot and ready in her hand. She pushed his underwear down and let go of his cock, allowing him to fully divulge himself of his remaining clothing. There he was, in all his glory. They were finally bared to each other with nothing left to expose. She admired his length and reached for him again, but before she could take hold, Theseus gently grasped her wrist and quietly growled, “I’m not finished with you yet.”

She shivered at his words and laid back against the pillows, spreading her legs apart for him. He returned his mouth to her folds and lapped against her. But this time, something was different. An entirely new sensation took place as she felt something inside of her. Theseus was using his fingers on her. Slowly one...two...then three before she was filled. Tina cried out at the stretching and pulling that she felt as he explored deep within her. It was only when she felt one finger hook against her that she knew she was fighting a losing battle. It was only a matter of time before she would give in. 

Theseus once again found her clit and suckled against it while his hand pumped against her with increasing intensity. He felt her quivering under the pressure and knew it wouldn’t be long before she came. Tina’s breathing became more shallow and rapid as she focused on the feeling of him against her. She thrust her pelvis up to meet his mouth, urging him along. Tina felt a slow spark within her that gradually became a full-on explosion. She shattered hard against him, her muscles contracting and squeezing, her mouth calling out a beautiful mix of curses and his name. His skilled tongue saw her to the end of her pleasure. Tina felt white-hot all the way from her brain to her toes and the colors behind her eyes only subsided when she opened them. After a few moments, she came back to herself and looked up to see him lying on his side, his head propped up with his hand. His mouth was clean and he was smiling down at her. He planted a rather chaste kiss to her lips and murmured quietly, “How was that?”

“That was...unbelievable…” she whispered, bringing a hand up to caress his face. 

But she still had yet to feel all of him and she was going to be greedy tonight. 

“I’d like to feel you now,” she pleaded, burying her face into his neck. “I want all of you.” 

“And I want all of you, Tina, more than you could possibly imagine.” His cock expanded when he thought of all the ways he wanted to have her.

Tina rolled over so that her body faced his and she had better access to him. She reached a hand down and stroked him, ever so gently. His head fell forward and pressed against her shoulder. His body was limp and hers to mold. As her thumb caressed the tip of his length, she felt a small bead of liquid escape. She swiped it away and brought it to her lips to taste. Theseus watched her intently, his eyes wide with wonder, devouring her every movement. Theseus reached towards the nightstand for his wand, casting a brief spell over them in order to prevent any unwelcome results of their activities. Tina then resumed her rhythmic stroking and pushed Theseus onto his back so that she could straddle him. Swinging her leg up and over, he placed a hand on each of her thighs. Not quite able to determine her next move, she leaned down and whispered to Theseus, “What do you want?” she asked mischievously, her dark eyes meeting his light ones. 

He responded quickly and without hesitation: “I want to feel you.”

With those five words, Tina guided her hips to meet his, her sex gliding against his hard length. Tina pushed herself in the air and hovered above him, adjusting him until he was perfectly angled to enter her. With one swift movement, Tina opened herself to him and accepted him, her tight cunt devouring his length until it was gone. A moment of discomfort passed and she could feel him. _Mercy Lewis_, how she could feel him. 

The sight of Tina hovering above him was one to behold; Theseus took everything in and appreciated the moment. Her breasts bouncing freely, molding perfectly to his hands as he grasped them, her lower lip nearly bleeding from biting down in concentration. Her eyes were fiery and nearly completely black. There was no coming back from this. She had ruined him for any other woman.

Tina rocked her hips against him, feeling every inch of him within her. Theseus pulled her down to him, mercilessly kissing her as he arched his back and pushed against her. With one hand, he grasped the back of her neck tightly and with the other, he reached down to squeeze her ass. She let out a squeal of delight when the pressure of his fingers released and his hand came back for a small, quick slap against her thigh. He felt her flinch a bit, expecting the sting of his hand once more, but it never came. 

The way she gripped him was mind-blowing. Tina continued her movements, slowly and steadily, her breasts now pushed against his chest, searching for more and more friction. There was none to be found. The lower half of her body was nearly numb from all of the pent-up pressure. If she didn’t find her release soon, she was sure she was going to implode. Moaning and sweating, the pair slowed to a gentle glide and Theseus whispered huskily against her ear. “As much as I love seeing you so undone, might I suggest a change in position?”

_“Yesss,”_ she agreed, reduced to a woman of few words. She was nearly spent, but the night was not yet complete. 

“Turn over, Tina,” he responded, gently pushing her leg over his and turning her away from him. 

At first, he saw the look of hurt cross her face, but was unsure why. “Wait,” he declared, taking her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. “What is it?”

Her small voice responded, “You...you don’t want to see me?”

_Merlin_, he’d buggered it all up. Theseus leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, then kissed it gently. “Of course I want to see you, but I also want to help you finish.”

She stared at him, doe-eyed. 

“Do you trust me?”

She thought for a moment. “I do,” she agreed, leaning against his shoulder, placing soft kisses down his throat. 

He growled playfully in response to her touch and she willingly turned to face away from him. Theseus lined himself up against her slit and gradually pushed himself in, causing her to call out to him. “Mercy _Lewis_, Theseus!” she cried. He could feel her so much more deeply, and she him. She was so wet, so tight, so ready to be his. As Theseus pumped against her, he could feel her legs quivering and quaking, ready to give way at any moment. He grasped her hips so hard that he was sure to leave marks and quickened his pace. 

After what felt like an eternity, Theseus reached around to grasp her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure. She straightened her back and met him thrust for thrust. He could hardly resist and sank his teeth into the beautiful pale skin of her neck. At this, she threw her head back in ecstasy. His hand found its way to her heat, caressing her as he had earlier in the night. 

Tina could feel her orgasm rising within her and turned her face to warn him, but he already knew. He continued to thrust himself steadily against her ass, his cock filling her better than she ever imagined. All at once, she could no longer feel him within her and the whole world seemed to slow. After one final thrust she fell to pieces sobbing and choking. _“Fuck!”_ she hissed as the electric flashes behind her eyes dimmed and she pulsated around him, clenching his hard length within her, riding out the last of her pleasure. 

It wasn’t long before Theseus pulled her close, kissing the back of her neck and grasping her shoulders. He continued to move inside her, chasing his own pleasure and tumbling into pure ecstasy right behind her. He exploded inside of her, and she could feel his warmth spread within her. He shook and groaned, calling her name as he finished, placing a gentle kiss on the small of her back. 

Panting and struggling to catch their breath, Theseus and Tina collapsed against each other in a tangled, sweaty mess of limbs and sheets.

“How was that?” she asked, recalling his question from earlier in the night.

“That was amazing,” he responded. “You were, are, amazing and beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me, Tina.” Theseus pulled Tina up towards him and she settled with her head in the crook of his arm. She mumbled a quick wandless spell to clean them up as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. 

The moments of afterglow that followed were silent ones. Tina’s eyes were nearly closed when she was roused by a rumble in his chest as he called her name. “Tina, are you still awake?”

“Mhmm,” she sighed against him sleepily. 

“Tina,” he said again, rather seriously. 

She slowly rolled to face him, her eyes meeting his. He gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “What is it?” she asked. 

“Will you stay here in London?” 

“Theseus, I --’

“Let me finish. I want to offer you a position.”

Tina laughed softly, “I think you just offered me quite a few positions, did you not?”

Her joke fell on deaf ears. Theseus’ facial expression did not change, not so much as a smile or a flinch. 

“I want to offer you an Auror position, Tina. One became available at the Ministry last week and I think you should take it, especially after…”

“After what?” she pressed. 

“After this...us...our time together. I want to pursue you Tina, in every sense of the word, not just within a bed.” 

“Oh...I…”

“You don’t have to give your answer tonight. I just wanted to make my intentions clear.” 

“Al-alright. I”ll consider it then.” 

“Thank you,” he responded, pressing a kiss first to her temple, then to her nose, and finally one to her lips. She laughed as they settled against one another, sharing skin, warmth, and maybe...possibly...a future.


End file.
